All Things Are Binding
by fading to grey
Summary: After Dumbledore's hypothesis is found to be true at the defeat of the Dark Lord, the characters are thrown into a new and free world. Still used to dangerous days, they cling to each other as if everyday is their last. SBHG rated later chapters.
1. Keep Moving

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I own nothing of or pertaining to Harry Potter. I simply thought up my own version of the story and wished it to be, so here it is.

Chapter 1; Keep Moving 

"Keep moving, keep moving!" was Harry's quiet command. Hermione didn't answer but kept her pace steady and her feet as light and quiet as possible. If she lived through this night, well – she didn't want to think about that right now. Her mind then switched to a letter that Professor Dumbledore had left for the Order. Dumbledore seemed to have known his death was near, and had written letters of farewell to many people and organizations. Hermione's mind kept playing Harry's voice over and over again.

"…With the pending demise of Lord Voldemort, which I'm sure Harry will accomplish – no doubt exists in my mind that you see it done, my boy – I have pondered upon a hypothesis of mine.

Voldemort's magic is very binding. We saw this with Harry, when he survived the Killing Curse at only one year of age. Voldemort's unique magic is what caused such a drastic response to Lily's ancient magic of love for her child. Voldemort's magic is a temporary kind, whereas love lasts forever (remember this, Harry). Perhaps, upon Voldemort's final downfall, his breed of magic will have an affect that is similar in a way to the magic Lily left upon Harry. Voldemort's hateful magic will be uplifted with his death. And those Death Eaters who are of the same mind as he, full of hate, will likely die with their lord.

Those that the Dark Lord has killed will also have this hate removed at the removal of Voldemort's soul. Which leads me to believe that Harry will meet his parents and see his godfather again. Many of our colleagues who were killed by this hate, which is only temporary, though very strong, we may meet again. Perhaps not I, as I do not intend to see my next Christmas and it's socks – " Hermione could recall Harry's watery eyes at this – "in nice ribbons or even wrapping paper. Do not fret over me when I depart from you, my friends. I have left you all the information I deemed helpful or necessary in the Dark Lord's War; bring it to an end, my friends. Cease the hate. All of you retain the ability to love, do not dishonor your friends, and me, by refusing that ability.

I will see you all again in due time.

Lovingly, to all of my friends,

Albus Dumbledore"

Hermione had to keep herself from crying at the memory of Dumbledore. But the prospect of having those dead to return was overwhelming. Suddenly she felt herself bump into Harry's crouched form.

"Sshhh," he said evenly, too calm for Hermione's state of mind, considering the circumstances.

Hermione could just see Ron's red hair peek out through a clump of bushes.

"Wand," Tonks said from behind Hermione. The brown-haired nineteen year-old slid her wand out from her cloak pocket. Catching a glimpse of Tonks behind her, Hermione could see her skin was now shades of green and brown and blue to match the darkened field in which they were covertly creeping across.

Harry sat down on the balls of his feet. Despite the impending danger, he was wearing his customary Muggle canvas shoes as he always did outside of school. With a grimace he slid a locket out of his pocket and stared at it, looking at the note that he had found with Dumbledore's body. Also in with it was a note that Dumbledore had personally left to Harry, written mere hours before his death. Harry had been keeping it with him for quite some time now.

"Harry, in but a few minutes you are going to accompany me. When you read this, you will know what I am referring to. I have suspicions, already, of the Horcrux theory. I have no doubt that we are correct in our assumptions, but I do believe I am correct in that we are not the first to discover Voldemort's greatest secret. That discoverer, a reluctant Death Eater, I believe was Regulus Black. While I do not know his middle name, I can find no other match. I am not sure if he has found or destroyed any Horcruxes yet, but we are about to embark on this quest nonetheless. We need to be absolute and thorough. I hope you are safe when you are reading this, and I will likely be resting peacefully.

Do not fret over me, Harry, but continue to share the gift of love with your friends.

Albus Dumbledore"

He slipped the crinkled slip of parchment and locket back into his pocket. He, many times already, recalled seeing a locket in a case at Grimmauld Place, and had to wonder even more. Yet it was gone now, whether initially Kreacher had hidden it away somewhere or Mundungus took it he hadn't known for a while. Harry had gotten a strange letter in the post, recently. Albus' brother, Aberforth, had sent him a message saying he had had it destroyed. Mundungus had pawned the invaluable item unknowingly, and Aberforth purchased it, suspecting it of some unexplainable value, but not knowing it's true value until after his brother's death.

Regulus had not been able to destroy the original locket, it being beyond his powers, but Aberforth finished the job upon discovering its use.

Harry shut his eyes a long moment, clearing his mind of all that had happened the past year. It had been over a year and a half since he had graduated from Hogwarts. The twins' business flourished, and nearly everyone else had gone out of business. The twins were looked upon as the last light of happiness of the wizarding community in England.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw their matching red hair and faces only ten feet away, and Ron's about ten to his other side. The remainder of the Order plus a small wizarding army of about fifty, several Ministry officials, and about twenty Aurors were slipping into formation. They were in groups of threes, the more important members of the small army to stay towards the back. Hermione grasped Lupin's hand as he walked quietly by, back hunched over like everyone else. Lupin was in the back of his group of three, to be stationed about ten feet in front of Harry. He gave her a warm and friendly smile, reassuring her. Harry grabbed Remus' wrist in a small act of desperation.

Lupin, trying to remain optimistic even in the direst of times, slipped his hand into his coat pocket and retrieved something that had become somewhat of a joke between Harry and him. Harry gratefully took the large chunk of chocolate and broke off even amounts for Hermione and Tonks. The women grinned at Remus Lupin and sat down in the slightly dewy grass when he went to wait in his position.

Before Hermione put the sweet morsel in her mouth, she looked up at the Riddle House in front of her. The flowerbeds were overgrown with weeds, and vines covered almost every brick up to the second floor, where still some crept up to the third. She gulped and ate her chocolate. Any minute now.

**AN**: What do you think? Please review and let me know.

I'm getting the background info out of the way for these first few chapters, and then I'll really get the ball rolling with drama and romance and such. I just figured a little bit of action and a touch of coming suspense couldn't hurt.

**LovE..!**


	2. Any Day

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or pertaining to Harry Potter and/or JK Rowling.

Chapter 2; Any Day

Before Hermione put the sweet morsel in her mouth, she looked up at the Riddle House in front of her. The flowerbeds were overgrown with weeds, and vines covered almost every brick up to the second floor, where still some crept up to the third. She gulped and ate her chocolate. Any minute now.

Those minutes seemed to drag on forever. Hermione sighed, her muscles ached from being so still and she couldn't do a thing about it. They were on strict orders not to use any wand magic until a signal was given, or an attack fired. Voldemort and his followers could be anywhere, and one such as Voldemort could sense that sort of magic. Tonks' morphing magic was natural, no wand needed and not detectable.

Hermione looked around. The people in her view were fidgety and restless. She saw Snape about thirty feet to her left, and ten feet up. He seemed more nervous than any. He had given a believable, and provable, alibi for his murder of Dumbledore. The Ministry was still after him however, but his allies protected him; he was too valuable a member of the Order to lose.

His spy work for the Order was unparalleled to anyone else's work in the Order of the Phoenix. Thanks to Severus Snape's information, they knew that Voldemort and his most trusted Death Eaters would be in this house within this hour.

Harry stifled a yawn. Hermione looked at him in amazement and shook her head. Her closest friend, no matter how well Hermione thought she knew him, always managed to pull something unexpected. Harry seemed perfectly calm. Sure, his toes ached, but otherwise he looked as if it were just a prolonged silence at a nighttime picnic. Every one else was panicky and nervous, waiting to see if they would perhaps live to see the next hour, even minute.

The young witch wondered what would happen tonight. Would Voldemort even show up? Would they defeat him quickly, and would Dumbledore be right in his hypothesis, and the hate sated? Would their friends come back, and families? Would their friends be killed, would she be killed? No! She had to stop thinking, and just wait. Just wait, and then listen to orders, and then do. Hermione forced herself to look up into the twilit sky. The light of twilight offered little comfort. It had been an overcast day, and it was just more depressing now.

Tonks nudged her with a brown elbow.

"You okay?"

Hermione slowly removed her eyes from the blackening sky. With a sigh she said, "Never better," and forced a smile. Tonks sighed.

"Aren't we all?" a genuine light note was in her calming voice. Harry looked at them seriously.

"Don't get too loud, remember," he whispered. The women nodded. Harry gave them a brief smile before facing forward again. Hermione noticed him begin to scour the area, looking at their small, yet formidable, army. Hermione wondered if he was looking for Ginny. Indeed, just behind the twins, Hermione spotted the blossoming beauty. Fresh out of Hogwarts, Ginny was definitely the better-looking witch in her graduating year. Hermione knew how lucky Harry was that Ginny loved him, even after all those years since she first saw him at Platform 9 and 3/4.

Harry's eyed rested on her restless form. Ginny had been staring at him for quite some time now, and she was glad he finally looked over at her. Harry was tempted to take out his wand and send her a message to reassure her, he knew she was afraid, and afraid for him also. He opted to subtly mouth 'I love you, Gin' instead. She blew him a small kiss and mouthed 'I love you, too.' Their small display of affection didn't go unnoticed, however.

Hermione, from the corner of her eye, saw Tonks smile somberly. Hermione knew Remus had not purposefully passed her by earlier: had Hermione not known that Tonks would be behind her, Hermione never would have seen her due to her camouflage. She and Remus had just recently had an… accident. 'Miscarriages always were hard to deal with,' Hermione remembered thinking. She wondered at the tragedies of life.

Just three days ago her mother died, and her father was still in the Intensive Care Unit in a Muggle hospital. Hermione had insisted on bringing him to St. Mungo's, but he refused, and Hermione would not dishonor him in a time like this. He had said that if he died, he died. He would be with his wife soon enough, then. Sadly, they had been in a car wreck, and were not victims to Voldemort's overwhelming hate and did not have the hopes of possibly returning.

Sighing quietly, Hermione rubbed her temples for a moment. She leaned backwards to support herself on Tonks, just as she hit her friend's shoulder, a crack was heard, but no one moved, as were orders. Hermione was frozen, but managed to stretch her hand forwards and grasp Harry's for a brief comfort. Harry slowly raised his body up, preparing to stand. He squeezed his soul sister's hand and released it, placing his fingers in the dirt and grass, looking like a runner waiting for the gun to sound.

Hermione slowly leaned forward again and prepared herself. She knew something was coming – another crack. And another, and another. They, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, were apparating into the Riddle House. Hermione squinted and watched two members of the Order peer into the first floor windows.

Hermione held her breath and –

The window burst.

Everything happened in a flash. She heard a booming voice, which reminded her of Lucius Malfoy, even though he was rotting in Azkaban.

"OPEN FIRE!"

"Fire at will!" Hermione heard her former Professor McGonagall screech. Around two hundred witches and wizards leapt up from the tall grass and bushes and drew their wands.

Darkly clad Death Eaters began pouring out of the house. Nearly fifty had filtered out onto the lawns by the time Hermione had covered half the distance to the house.

Bangs, Screams.

Harry sprinted ahead, into the thick of the clash.

Ginny ran up next to Hermione and grabbed her wrist.

"Would you do anything for Harry and his cause?" she breathed quickly. Hermione looked down an inch or so into her eyes.

"Any day of my life," she replied, steely.

"Good, because we're following him," Ginny said and Hermione nodded without argument. They began sprinting towards the thick of the curses and hexes and Stupefies. Aveda Kadevra was heard every once and a while also. Hermione and Ginny cast shields around themselves, and Hermione felt and hand on her shoulder.

"Ron, you're coming too!" Hermione said as quietly as she could with the ongoing fray around them and grabbed his wrist and drug him through the crowd.

They broke through the wall of combatants without too much trouble and dashed into the house.

**AN:** Thank you so much, all my first reviewers! You three gave me that little bit of encouragement I needed to finish this chapter so quickly!


	3. Tea

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or pertaining to Harry Potter and/or JK Rowling.

Chapter 3; Tea

They broke through the wall of combatants without too much trouble and dashed into the house.

Yells of "_Stupefy_!" reached their ears and their instincts kicked in, they ducked and cast their own curses at the attackers. Three Death Eaters had been guarding the stairs, and each of the three friends took out a Death Eater. Quickly binding them and hiding them beneath the stairs, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron went up the stairs figuring that's where Harry was with Voldemort since the guards had been stationed there.

Ginny was leading the way quickly, but Hermione grabbed her forearm and put a hand out to touch Ron's shoulder. Ginny looked at her, and Hermione gave her a look. Hermione didn't need to speak; her face etched with solemn that could only signify that this might be their last few minutes together. Ginny returned it with a soft nod, staring into Hermione's eyes and feeling a connection. Hermione broke their possibly-last-look and turned to Ron. She gave him the same look, and he reached up and hugged her shoulders. Hermione hugged him back briefly, and then let go.

She would miss the redheads if anything happened to them. They were her family now, since her own was fading or gone. She and Ron had done the whole dating scene for a year, realizing that the spark was gone near the end of their seventh year. There would always be just a touch of feelings between them, but they had mutually agreed that they were better off as friends, and if they wanted to date again later, they would. Ron and Hermione doubted they would ever get back together again but they both knew they were there for each other.

Ginny was more than a sister to her, as Harry was a brother. Hermione could tell any three of her close friends anything. They meant the world to her, and she figured she meant at least something to them. As Hermione was constantly maturing, she also found Tonks becoming a very close friend, though nothing could replace the years of friendship between her three closest friends.

Ginny reached the second floor landing and moved aside so Hermione and her brother could join her. She stood there a moment, straining her ears. The house was silent, apart from the screams, yells, bangs, and explosions going on outside. Where were they?

-

Tonks gave up her camouflage now that she was fighting. It would have made her stick out anyway, with all the people around her. She was throwing advanced jinxes and curses at her pursuer. A thin blonde boy was chasing her through a mixed crowd. Tonks was hoping to lose him, and then sneak her way through the crowd and come up behind him unexpectedly. She knew who he was, and it was because of him and his family that Dumbledore was dead.

'Wait, he isn't attacking me back!' Tonks thought as she realized this. Quickly disarming a nearby Death Eater and knocking him out, Tonks pointed her wand at her victim's face and turned towards Draco Malfoy who was jogging towards her.

"Tell me why you haven't attacked me," she demanded, placing her booted foot on the Death Eater's chest and pressing, "or he'll suffer."

"No need for hostilities, Auror Tonks. I came to get your help."

Tonks looked at him incredulously. Her face quickly covered her surprise by pasting a sneer across it.

"What services can I offer you, Malfoy?" she said sarcastically and sent an unspoken charm to make sure her shield was still strong.

"Help me help Harry. Can you act at all?" he was out of breath from chasing her.

"What – yes, I can help you. Or… I would if I knew you weren't lying."

"Do you want me to take a hack at my arm or something? There's not much time!"

"You have to give me some plausible proof," Tonks insisted.

"Because I'm afraid! The world will go to rot once he gets power here in England. He'll quickly take over, and control the world. And Dumbledore tried to save me – now I can only return the favor by helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord. And defeat the hate that he instilled in my father. And if you do not help me, I will take my life right here and right now. Whether you win or lose this fight, I don't want to live with the guilt of not being able or at least attempted my best to have helped." His voice was choked and short. He was uncharacteristically straight to the point, and sweating.

Tonks stood still, silent.

"Alright, then." Draco muttered and raised his wand to his face, staring at the tip. His hand shook.

Tonks watched, still quiet.

"Aveda Kadevr—"

"STOP IT!" she screamed and slapped the wand from his hand less than a second in time. Tonks magically immobilized and bound, for good measure, the knocked out Death Eater and left him in a bush to be collected later. "Get your wand, and show me the way."

-

They searched the house, every nook and cranny. They refused to be split up and be caught alone, so together they searched every floor, every room, every door, and every cupboard and began to go mad.

"Look, if we can't do anything about it, we should at least try and help the others," Hermione suggested out of her frustration.

"Yeah, you're right. I remember seeing a balcony, we could step out there and snipe some Death Eaters before they figure out where it's coming from," Ron said.

Ginny somberly joined them, disappointed and worried out her mind. Her nerves were on end and mind on a one set track. Her mind however, began to lighten and stop thinking about Harry when they had taken out about ten Death Eaters. They couldn't tell from where they were who was knocked out and who was dead, but there were a lot of still bodies on the lawn. The remaining combatants were fighting hard, and the Light side was beginning to greatly outnumber the Dark. Hermione Stupefied another dark-clad wizard, as did Ginny.

Then, Hermione shrieked. The hand on her shoulder caused her to turn in a flash and point her wand straight at Tonks' nose.

"Holy. Shit."

"What's HE doing here?" Ron demanded, staring Malfoy down.

"He's come to help. He's going to show us where they apparated to. Don't ask questions, just do," Tonks commanded. Ginny nodded and grabbed Tonks' hand. She was ready for anything. Hermione grabbed Ginny's other hand, Ron took Tonks' free hand, and Draco took Hermione's. They did this so that when Draco apparated they would follow him in succession because of their linked hands.

"All right, Draco. Let's save the world," Tonks smiled.

"Right, then. On three," he said quietly.

"One," Hermione started, staring straight ahead, her voice almost empty. Draco briefly had questioning look directed towards her, but let it go.

"Two," the blonde said.

"For Harry – and all wizards. Three," was the redhead's last words before apparating to the earth's fate.

-

Sirius Black sat idly in the blackly nothingness. Something felt different about that black nothingness, though. It seemed thinner. Sirius had noticed that the black would thin and thicken every so often while he had been there. He had thought about it from time to time, but it didn't bother him too much. He had forever to think about it, after all.

"Sirius," a familiar voice said. It came from just the other side of the blackness.

"James," Sirius smiled. He loved it when his old friend came to talk to him. Sirius was stuck in the doorway to the afterworld. There were, or had been, two others with Sirius. Two others had accidentally fallen through the veil while living. They had wandered off though, searching for the doorway to exit the empty world. They never came back, and Sirius had wandered too, and found only more darkness. He could see just fine, he thought, but everything was just… black. 'As black as my name,' he had thought once.

Now the black was lifting. It was a dark grey, and seemed to be getting lighter. His mind, as it whirled with the unknown possibilities of what was happening to the darkness, flashed backwards to the moment he had been Stupefied by Bellatrix's hate of her own family and he had fallen through the veil, laughing at her.

But now – the grey was lifting. He thought of Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Do you see that, Sirius?"

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't doubt it if it were your son and his friends, James. Is Lily with you? You should tell her that I think her son is winning," Sirius smiled.

"Hello, Sirius," Lily's wispy voice said.

"Lillian. Always good to hear another voice besides Jamsie's."

Lily laughed. "I suppose. What do you think is going on?"

"Your son and his mates are about to win," he said simply. They grey lifted further.

He smiled at the thought that maybe it was Hermione's cunning that was bringing this change about. She was always too smart for her own good.

--

They arrived at fate.

"It appears as if you have guests, Harry," Voldemort smirked, drawing his wand and taking a sip of his tea.

The grey lifted with every sip of his tea.

**AN:** yes, tea.

Please review! I really enjoy hearing from all those hidden people who have my story on their alert lists! Ha-ha I love you guys anyway even if I don't hear from you.

**LovE..!**


	4. The Color of the Sky

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or pertaining to Harry Potter and/or JK Rowling.

Chapter 4; The Color of the Sky

"Well, people are just dying to get in here, you know James. Why so eager to leave?" Sirius laughed into the grey.

"Padfoot, Padfoot. I don't know about you, but I would die to see the light of day again," James laughed. For something so serious as saving the world and wakening from death the two friends were keeping incredibly light moods, though they had no idea what was really going on anyway. Neither had aged a day since they had fallen, whether through a veil or curse, and were their old selves as everyone remembered them the last time they were seen.

Average height and lanky, but muscled at the same time, Sirius Black was fairly handsome. Handsome, definitely for someone of his age. Dark hair, eyes, and a slight tan that often the ladies swooned for. He scratched his stubbly chin. What he wouldn't give to actually have grown a beard and thus have his regular ritual of shaving again, but time didn't pass beyond the veil, thus Sirius never had to eat or pee or age, he was wandering through frozen time.

Plopping down on what he could only assume was the grey ground, Sirius sighed.

"I wonder what will happen when they finish old Voldie off," the ex-convict pondered quietly.

"Dunno, my friend. But it feels like something is about to happen. Loads of people on our side are getting really restless too. I think they feel it also," the epitome of Harry Potter said.

"Yes it does, old friend, yes it does," Black said, a tired-looking smile plastered on his face as he leant backwards. The grey lifted a bit more. He had the strangest feeling that he was about to be swept away.

-

Harry grimaced with pleasure.

"You don't have enough magic kill them," his tone smug. Voldemort raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now, Harry. Where are your manners? I invited you to your very last cup of tea, and now you mock me?"

"What makes you think that I'm not telling the truth, dear Sir?" A crazed look was in Harry's eye.

"Dear Harry, do you know what a Horcrux is?" Voldemort replied, just as smug and mocking as Harry.

Ginny's eye twitched and then she laughed outright. Hermione couldn't help but smile. Tonks held her breath, but her eyes smiled. Draco was paying rapt attention. Voldemort scowled, if it could be called that. Harry continued to smile arrogantly.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke. "We've destroyed them. All of them." Harry took a quiet sip of his tea. He noticed the teacup, Helga Hufflepuff's. It's magic, and Voldemort's soul, had been ripped out of it and replaced before The Dark Lord could notice.

They were in a dank old house in the middle of the woods. A road used to run near it but was dilapidated from years of misuse and neglect. The bones of a snake hung from the door, held together and up by what could only be magic.

"You see, _Lord _Voldemort, your good friend Albus Dumbledore discovered your secret when I was in my sixth year of schooling. Since then, we have been on a quest to locate and destroy all of your Horcruxes. Which we have succeeded in doing. And I do not believe you have noticed your dwindling power. With every sip of that tea, you have been turning into a Muggle. Though, do not thank me, but Dumbledore. He gave me the idea, as I might have you know. That tea, when fully drunk, will temporarily, though completely for the allotted time, drain you of your magical abilities. I hope you have enjoyed your last cup of tea," Harry said with a polite smile, noticing there was enough tea for about two sips left.

"You… _you._" Voldemort faltered, he felt his powers significantly gone. He rose from his wooden chair quickly, causing it to topple over. He pointed his old wand at Harry's throat. "Enough of your lies! You die NOW. _Aveda Kadevra!_"

Harry grinned. A tiny green spark had issued from the tip of his wand, and nothing more.

"_Aveda Kadevra!_" he repeated, louder and with more force. Harry threw back his head and laughed. He slowly stood from his chair and gave a polite bow to Lord Voldemort.

"Thank you for the experiences, Voldemort. You've caused me enough pain to last me several lives over. I'm sure my next lives will be very peaceful and happy, thanks to you. Now, if you'll kindly come with me and my friends, I'll make sure you're treated right," Harry said calmly, holding a hand out to his nemesis.

"Never!" he hissed. "Such disrespect for your superior!"

"What disrespect have I shown, My Lord?" Harry said seriously, though his eyes tiredly laughed.

Voldemort remained silent for only a moment. "Draco, my boy. Come to my rescue?" he said as silkily as he could.

"No, Voldemort. I've come to help Harry and to honor Dumbledore's memory," he said with a smile. "I am ashamed of you and what I've done because of and for you. I hope I can one day redeem myself, and that people will forgive me for what I've done. And for what you've done. I hope you are punished in a just way, a way different from how you punished your own victims. You are a disgusting being, not even a man," he said, the turned to Tonks. "May we make an arrest?"

Tonks finally smiled. Magically binding the mostly drained wizard, the Auror walked behind him and kept her hands on his shoulders, making sure he wouldn't make a last run for it. "Thomas Riddle, you are under Ministry arrest. Take us back to the Riddle House, Draco," she said placidly, staring at the back of Voldemort's pale, bald, head.

-

"I don't get it. I'm seeing the change, but others of the dead are not," Lily said to her husband, close enough to the wall of unseen matter so that Sirius could hear too.

"I don't know, Lily," Sirius heard his best friend say.

Sirius was seeing a very light grey now. He could see it – the outline of the veiled doorway. The light was equal to a pale, very pale, sunrise. He remembered watching one of these with Hermione one morning. It had been a summer's night at Twelve Grimmauld Place after Hermione, Harry, and Ron's fourth year as Hogwarts. Sirius hadn't been able to sleep at all that night; he had had dark thoughts all through the night and had opted for sitting out on a back patio on the second floor to maybe clear his mind. The yard was small compared to the house, but the view was nice. He enjoyed looking out over the organized neighborhood of houses of different shapes, sizes, and colors, the countryside just beyond.

Hermione had had a troubled sleep. Having woken up more than five times during the night, she had given up the last time she'd woken. She had wandered to the patio, Sirius remembered her telling him, as if something had called her there but she hadn't known what. He remembered her sliding the smeared and dirty glass along its tracks and as she had turned to slide it shut behind her, she had seen him. He remembered it clear as day for some reason.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sirius. I didn't know you were out here," she had said tiredly. He remembered noting her bloodshot eyes.

"No, I'd like the company," he had smiled. Hermione had taken the seat a few feet away from Sirius. "I'm assuming you had a rough night also?"

"Unfortunately," she had yawned.

"I didn't sleep either," he had smiled ruefully and then turned his head to look out over the houses. "I was hoping the fresh air would clear my head. Been having bad thoughts all night."

"Something kept me up, not sure what though. I'm tempted to ask you what you were thinking about but I don't want to make you think about them again. I'm also being selfish; I'm sure once you tell them to me I'll worry too," Sirius remembered her soft smile at him when she had said this.

Then sun had picked just then to begin its ascent to their view. They could not see it just yet, but the sky was fading from blue-black to a blue-grey, and paling all the while.

Sirius snapped out of his reverie just as the sky had turned to that pale color that he was seeing now. Sirius remembered as easily as yesterday what they had talked about after that sky-color, but now the color around him was turning a yellowish white.

-

Once again taking the initiative, Draco took Tonks' hand and they all began to link hands. With a fading _pop_ the decrepit house saw emptiness again.

They arrived on the lawn to find the Light side cleaning up the scene and carting off Death Eaters to the Ministry for a temporary holding before being tried for Azkaban.

When they arrived with a crack, many stopped what they were doing and stared. The moment Harry apparated, he went to the ground and laid himself down right there in the grass.

"Please. Some one kill him."

Ginny was at his side in a second.

-

**AN:** Hope you liked it, and I am really loving my reviewers and the adds to favorites lists and alert lists! I've gotten lots of hits too, which makes me super happy. My fic may not be as popular as other, but I'm really glad that some people are reading it and letting me know it.

Thank you my wonderful readers and reviewers!

**LovE..!**


	5. Journal

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or pertaining to Harry Potter and/or JK Rowling.

Chapter 5; Journal

Ginny was at his side in a second.

"Harry!"

"I'm fine, just kill him. Please, someone. The prophecy said so. I cannot live as long as he lives! Ahhh!" Harry curled into a ball, arms wrapped around his sides. His eyes were clenched shut and his scar was redder than normal and slightly swelled.

"Some one kill him!" Ginny shrieked, wrapping her arms around Harry. Sweat began pouring down his face and he ground his teeth. His nails were pressing into his sides painfully, trying to ward off the internal pain he was feeling. It felt as if a fire had spread through his entire body. A million and one knives sliced just one inch of his flesh, and million and one more for every other inch. He finally let out a painful yell of agony. "Some one, please!" Ginny begged, beginning to cry.

Silence, staring. Then Voldemort laughed.

"_Aveda Kadevra!_"

Silence, staring, again.

Harry drew in ragged breaths and continued to sweat. He opened his eyes and breathed heavier. Ginny was flung on top of him, crying. He remained still, continuing to breathe harshly.

Hermione stared at Voldemort's still body. Her eyes were wide and her hands were shaking.

"Is it over?" she whispered, staring into the starlit sky, spotting Sirius.

-

"Merlin. I'm alive," were Sirius' first living words in over four years. He breathed in a deep breath and smiled. He had just stepped out of the veil. He heard two deep breaths from behind him, and then many more. And more, and more. Thousands of witches and wizards, Muggles also, filing out of the veil. With a gleeful laugh Sirius led them out of the dark room of the Ministry.

Ministry workers left and right dropped whatever papers they were holding, stopped in their tracks, and stared. Sirius stretched his arms and arched his back and breathed again.

He took Lily and James aside. "To my place?" he suggested in a whisper. They grinned, alive.

Ministry workers were rushing in to modify the Muggles' memories and sort out what had just happened. They watched Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter apparate out with a _pop._

-

All of the dead fighters for the Light suddenly inhaled deeply and loudly. They sat up and scrambled around, confused. They and their friends began suddenly crying and hugging. The remaining and bound Death Eaters all fell to the ground, dead. The loyal ones, anyway. Their Dark Marks went up in a green flame and consumed their bodies, leaving no trace. Voldemort's body did the same. His wand also disappeared without a trace, along with the Death Eaters'.

Hermione had killed him. She had been the one deliver the final blow; she killed Voldemort with the infamous Killing Curse. She knew she most likely would not go Azkaban, since it was Voldemort and she was protecting her friend also. Her friend was now sitting up, breathing deeply, his love's arms around his shoulders to give him room to breathe. Ginny was still crying over him. Hermione didn't blame her. She felt like crying herself, but the tears wouldn't come.

Remus came and stood next to Tonks. She looked at him once and that was all it took. Nymphadora began to silently cry and kissed Remus, who returned it. Couples were kissing and hugging, as were friends. Tears and smiles were seen as the entire army that had came now congregated into one big, crowded, group around the leaders.

Aside from stifled sniffles and tears, they were all silent, staring at Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.

"How am I alive?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked suddenly, his deep voice cutting the silence thickly.

"Don't you remember Dumbledore's letter to the Order?" Tonks said from Remus' arms.

"But… but I didn't think it would actually happen. I thought it was just … just a theory," he said. It was strange to hear this large and confident man stutter and falter. Hermione looked at him, a soft look in her eyes. Everyone remained silent again for a few moments.

"What now?" Ron said. "And what do we do with him?" he jerked a thumb at Draco Malfoy.

"He deserves to be treated nicely, Ron. Remember, he's the one who took us to Harry. Even if Harry had taken care of most of the business when we arrived, Mr. Malfoy all the same risked himself to take us to him," Tonks said. She also figured his father was dead now, after having seen the rest of Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters disappear.

Ron shook his head, not wanting to argue at the moment. He instead turned to Ginny and Harry and held out a hand to both, helping them up. Malfoy put a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I never wanted to be that way," he said quietly, though it was loud enough to penetrate the silence. Ron, having pulled Harry and Ginny up, turned to him and nodded.

-

Grimmauld Place was mostly the same as Sirius remembered it, and fairly the same since Lily and James had last been there. James kissed Lily softly. They both shuddered pleasantly at the feeling of warm lips again.

"Christ, Black! What are we doing! I want to see my son!" Lily blurted, maternal instincts kicking in. James and Sirius both jumped at her outburst.

"I wouldn't know where they are though. You can tell the Order's still been using my house though, Molly Weasley's cleaning habits are impeccable," he said. "Maybe they left a log book, though. I know Remus liked to take notes on the meetings, maybe his journal's around somewhere."

"I'll check the kitchen," James said as his stomach roared. Lily smiled, red-brown hair swaying as she turned to go look in the sitting room. Left alone in the entryway, Sirius sighed. He needed fresh air again. He went upstairs to the patio, the same one he had just thought about moments ago.

He sat down in the same old chair, Hermione's still a few feet away. The sun had already set, and night was upon the houses and countryside. He looked up briefly and spotted his star, Sirius, the Dog Star. Looking over at the empty chair beside him, he spotted the table next to it. A book was lying on it. A journal, he discovered as he stood and picked it up, though not the one his friends were looking for. It was Harry's. He must have been sitting out here, and then suddenly called away and had forgotten it.

Not wanting to be too invading, he flipped to the last entry instead of reading through the entire thing.

"… I can't imagine what it will be like when Sirius and my mum and dad return. If they do at all. I hope Professor Dumbledore was right when he left that letter.

_I've also been thinking about Hermione, and how she'll take it. She always had that knack for making Sirius smile despite the personality differences. Maybe it was because of those differences that they always seemed to make each other happy even though they had an occasional row. She mourned with me over him, I'm sure it was hard on her too. I'm sitting out on the patio right now, in the same seat that Hermione often sits in when I know she's thinking about things. She told me that she and Sirius had spent a few mornings talking out here, when they couldn't sleep. She said those talks meant a lot to her, and that she wishes she would have said more, but she won't tell me what they actually talked about. I'm not going to prod, but I wish I knew. Sometimes I get the feeling she's hiding something or a bit of knowledge –"_

"Sirius! Sirius, they've written the location and an Apparition Point nearby it!" James called down. Sirius snapped the journal shut and put it back down the way he found it.

-

The Ministry officials were trying to sort out the people and making many of them go back to their homes or to the Ministry as witnesses and to answer questions. A fair amount of them were sent off to St. Mungo's, including all who had died and awakened again, to be examined. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were plopped down in the grass, too brain-dead to move.

Apparitions were going on all around, people apparating to and from the lawn and the nearby Apparition point. Harry's head was in Ginny's lap, and she was absently rubbing his head and hair, glad that he was alive and well. He had refused to go to St. Mungo's, knowing nothing was wrong now that Voldemort was gone forever. In fact, he felt wonderfully exhausted.

Hermione was staring up at the stars, Ron sitting in between her and Ginny. Sirius seemed to be glowing brighter than normal, as she lay on her back, utterly brain-dead.

"Looking at my star, again?" a harshly familiar voice asked.

"Always," she murmured and laughed, vaulting up from the ground and throwing herself at him in a hug. While she squeezed the stuffing out of Sirius Black and let her first tears of the night leak out, she heard Harry breathlessly stand up.

"Mum… Dad?"

Ginny stifled a cry.

Hermione laughed again through her joyful tears and hugged him tighter.

"I thought I'd come greet you first, since I knew Harry'd be preoccupied," he said when they released, though Sirius kept his hands on her shoulders. Hermione smiled at him. He hadn't changed a bit, to her inward joy. "Merlin, you've grown," he said and took a step back.

"Sirius!" Remus and Ron exclaimed as Ron got up and Remus ran over. Sirius soon found himself being attacked from both sides. Hermione grinned and then joined Ginny in watching Harry meet his parents. Lily was crying, her arms around her son, and James just looked in disbelief.

"You were right, Padfoot. It's me… but twenty or so years younger. Bloody hell," he murmured.

**AN:** hah I hope you like it! Things should really start picking up now between our two favorite characters who were made for each other in my opinion.

PLEASE review! Pretty please! I don't like to beg, but I am right now! Reviews are delightful!

**LovE..!**


	6. Stars

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or pertaining to Harry Potter and/or JK Rowling.

Chapter 6; Stars

"You were right, Padfoot. It's me… but twenty or so years younger. Bloody hell," he murmured.

Sirius laughed from the ground. The force of the overgrown redhead and his old friend had taken him to the grass. Remus and Ron helped him up, grinning like madmen.

"Moony, you might want to look your left," Sirius said quietly. The werewolf's head turned and he saw what looked like twins hugging, though one just an inch or two shorter.

"Merlin," Lupin breathed. Sirius smiled and watched too.

"…Son," James laughed. "God, how I never thought I'd see you again!" Harry had tears in his eyes, but he didn't want to cry in front of his parents.

Sirius turned to their friends. "I think we'd better give them some privacy, you can say your hello's later, Remus." Hermione, Ron, Tonks, and Remus all nodded. Ginny looked at Sirius.

"I'll stay here," she said quietly.

"Why? Don't you want Harry to meet his parents?" Sirius silently argued. Hermione put her hand on Sirius' arm.

"They're engaged, Sirius," she said softly. His eyes widened.

"Oh," he made a quietly surprised noise, looking from Hermione's eyes to Ginny's, back to Hermione's, and then up to glance at Harry. "Sorry… right then. You can stay. We're off to my place, and let everyone know that they're invited for a victory party!"

Ginny brightened. "Will do!"

Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand. "You're old enough to drink, right?" he said teasingly before apparating the both of them to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

He took Hermione into the kitchen and Ron, Remus, and Tonks followed.

"So. Any of you going to tell me what happened?" he asked almost nonchalantly as he poured himself some firewhiskey. He took his time, savoring the touch, noises, and colors. Hermione, ever observational, noticed his deliberations and smiled.

After an hour or so of explanations, Sirius sighed from his seat on the couch.

_Crack, crack, crack!_

The sounds of three consecutive apparitions were heard. Remus leapt up from his seat, knowing it was James, Lily, and Harry. The newly rejoined family walked into the sitting room with large smiles plastered on their faces. Sirius then stood up also, to re-greet his godson. Hermione, Tonks, and Ron got up also to meet the Potters.

Remus, his eyes starry and wet, brought James into a tight hug and pounded him on the back. "My brother, my fellow Marauder – it's been too long my friend," Remus said quietly, letting only one tear come out. James smiled hugged his old friend back. Remus let go and then turned to Lily.

"And how could I forget Lily, Bane of the Marauding?" Remus laughed and hugged her tightly. With a sigh Remus released her and she smiled up at him. The wizard couldn't believe his eyes. His best friends were back. And back for good. And, somehow, the colors seemed to have returned to his eyes.

The others came up in turn to meet the elder Potters, though they only looked a few years older than Harry, which they were in a way. Tonks went first, then Ron, then Hermione. James and Lily thanked Ron and Hermione for being Harry's friends. Hermione smiled and took Lily's hand in hers, then covered it with her other hand.

"Harry means so much to me, he and Ron are all I truly have left," the young witch said quietly. "I know he'll love you." Lily stared at the woman for a moment, searching Hermione's brown eyes with her own startling green. Lily drew Hermione into a hug.

"Thank you."

Hermione pulled away and nodded, her eyes were shining slightly. She looked away, though still smiling. "If you'll excuse me…" she said softly and Lily nodded. Hermione went up the stairs. Harry was staring at his parents, he still was in shock.

They fell into conversation shortly after Hermione's departure. After a few minutes of Remus and James deep in reminiscent conversation, Sirius slipped away and down the hallway. He took the stairs on the other side of the house and went up. Reaching the second floor landing, he walked down a short hall to his left and saw the clear glass, Hermione just beyond it. The curtains in front of the glass door covered most of Hermione, though Sirius could see her shoulder.

He pulled the handle and slid back the glass, only to be greeted by quiet sobs. They stopped suddenly and Sirius stood still as Hermione took out her wand and muttered something. With an inward sigh Sirius took his usual seat, but this time pulled it closer to Hermione. Her face and eyes were perfectly fine, no traces of tears or crying.

"There's no hiding from me, Hermione. I know something's got you upset," he said as he sat down and got comfortable. He looked at Hermione. She was staring at her lap, shaky hands folded between her legs.

She slowly brought her head up to look at him. Her eyes began to water again.

"I'm afraid," she murmured.

Sirius leaned in a bit closer. "Of what?" He heard her take a deep breath through her nose.

"Of a lot of things. Mostly change. M-my mother died, Sirius. Just recently, last week, in a car crash. Dad's in the hospital, dying. The only thing that kept me truly going was seeing the end of Voldemort – who I killed with my own magic. My own hand, my own wand. I didn't know I could kill a person, no matter how evil or hated. I'm afraid that none of this has happened, that you're not real. That maybe I'm dreaming or becoming delusional. I'm a wreck, and I miss my Mum. Nothing will ever be the same," she breathed in a ragged breath. "And I should not be telling you this! You should be happy and celebrating – you're alive! But no, you're sitting here listening to my inane thoughts." Her head dropped again, shoulders shaking with unheard sobs.

"They are not inane. Nor should I not be here, or you not be afraid. You have every right to be afraid." He put a hand on the arm of her chair. "Just as I have every right to want to help and comfort a friend," he added more softly.

"Sirius?"

"Mm?"

"Why do you care about me?"

Sirius furrowed his brows a moment, concentrating on her soft face that still stared at her hands. He briefly looked up at his star.

"Why do you care about that star so much?"

She looked up at him. "Because it reminds me of you. And Mum once told me, when I was very young, that the stars watch over us. They know our every hearts desire and fear. The stars are as connected to our life as oxygen is. This was before I knew I was a witch. From the moment she told me that, despite my education of the stars at Hogwarts, I've always believed it. So when I think of stars, I somehow think of you, too, Sirius. You're a star to me, and a friend," her voice was more even, emotions more under control.

"You really think that of me?" inside his heart leapt.

Suddenly Hermione reached over and placed her hands on his face. Sirius dark eyes stared into her lighter ones as they darted over his face.

"Wh -?"

"I was making sure you're real, that maybe I'm not dreaming," she whispered. Sirius' expression softened.

"No, Hermione. I am alive and well, and I am here for you and always will be. Just like the stars," he whispered back and gently removed her hands, putting one of his own on the side of her face, over her ear, and pulled her towards him. He softly kissed her forehead. "Always, Hermione."

They moved away again, and Hermione stared at him, smiling ever so softly.

"If I _am_ dreaming, this is one of the best dreams I've ever had."

Sirius couldn't help but be amazed at this woman. She had grown so much, inside and out. He could tell just by looking at her. Death, fear, hope, and want all shone in her eyes at that moment. He could read them like a book in front of him.

"Sirius… you never answered my question," Hermione took him from his musings. He was at a loss of words.

**AN**: sorry this one took a few days, been super busy.

And from Tuesday to Sunday I'll be out of state to visit some family and spend most of my break. I'll try to have one or two more posts before I leave. I'll have my laptop with me, but Internet is a maybe. So hopefully I'll have a few fat chapters ready when I return!

Don't forget to review, it only takes 9 seconds!

Thankssssssss!

**LovE..!**


	7. Second Chance

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or pertaining to Harry Potter and/or JK Rowling.

Chapter 7; Second Chance

-

"Sirius… you never answered my question," Hermione took him from his musings. He was at a loss of words.

Hermione and Sirius' heads snapped as they heard a tapping on the glass behind them. Inwardly Hermione wanted to shoot Harry Potter as he made a questioning face at them. Sighing at her friend, she motioned for him to join them. The door slid roughly in its tracks.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I left my journal out here," he said and grabbed the soft red hard cover.

"That's quite alright," Sirius said.

"We were just looking at the stars and catching up," Hermione put in. Sirius again wondered at the witch, his brain buzzing.

"Well, it's getting late, just to let you know. Well… not so much _getting_ anymore, it _is_ late. I doubt any of us will sleep for the next few days anyway," Harry said. Hermione and Sirius knew he was right. Hermione didn't feel like sleeping at all. Her head was completely bogged with new experiences, memories, and feelings that would definitely keep her from a peaceful sleep.

"Do try and get some sleep, though, Harry. We've all had a rough day. I'm sure your body especially needs some rest. Everyone's emotions and energy are erratic, I'm sure," Hermione suggested.

"Ginny told me the same thing. I'm going to try and nap at least. Thank Merlin for Ginny, though. She's helping me keep my mind off of things."

Sirius raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No! Not like that! She's just been talking to me about other things, calming me down, you know?" Harry defended Ginny and himself. Sirius laughed lightly.

"Sure, sure, Harry. I'm just glad to see you happy. I missed you," Sirius said from his chair. Harry bent down and hugged him.

"I knew you were never gone," Harry said quietly. "And I missed you like you wouldn't believe!" Harry smiled and turned towards the door. "I'll let you two continue with your star-gazing, now," he laughed, "and I'll wander up here again later."

Sirius looked at his lap as he heard the door slide shut behind Harry.

"He really loves you, I hope you know," Hermione said quietly, looking at his arm, not wanting to meet his eyes. She heard him sigh.

"I wonder if he'll still care about me the same way now that James and Lily have returned with me."

"You can't be serious, Sirius!" she laughed half-heartedly. "You'll always – _always_ – hold a very special place in Harry's heart. You didn't see him like I did. You didn't see his eyes empty for more years than I would have cared to of seen. The spark left his eyes, Sirius. He wasn't happy. In our third year, when he found out that he finally had someone to call family, a real family, he held on to you like he would die the next day. You, in an instant, became his everything outside of Hogwarts. And then a few short years later you were suddenly wrenched from his grasp unjustly. He felt alone again, and he became angry and sad. He was uncontrollable for a while, Sirius. He loves you and he always will. Never doubt that!"

Sirius looked over at her again. "He really felt like that?" his question was choked.

"You must be more ignorant than I thought," she snorted. Sirius smiled and sank back into his chair, returning his gaze to the lovely stars.

"That's one of the reasons I care about you so much, Hermione. You tell me and show me things I never would have noticed before. You reassure me, and it's very comforting, no matter how frank," he grinned. The witch smiled.

"Glad to do you service."

-

James and Lily were curled up together in one of Sirius' many guest rooms.

Lily was comfortably wrapped in her husband's arms. She had one hand on his chest and the other beneath her pillow. James was gently caressing her forearm.

"It feels so nice to just feel your warmth again," Lily said and smiled, turning her head up a little to look at his face.

"I know, love, I know," James whispered, his eyes peacefully shut. "And to feel your skin, and to be sleepy – it's bliss. Life is taken for granted too much." Lily stretched her neck up and placed a slow kiss on his lips.

"I love you, James," she said quietly. He cracked one eye open. His wife's face was blurry; his glasses sat on the bedside table.

"I guess I love you too," he teased. She gave a fake pout and turned over so she was facing away from him. He grinned at her hair through the dark and brought his fingers to her sides. He dragged the tips of his nails and fingers along her shirt just above her waist. He slipped his fingers underneath and repeated on bare skin. She began to tremble, and if James could have seen her face he would have seen eyes clamped shut and teeth clenched in a grin, trying to keep from laughing.

She finally broke and began to squirm, laughing. "Stop! Stop! I surrender!" she gasped in between breaths.

He reluctantly stopped his favorite form of torture on his wife. "That's what you get for turning on your husband." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She situated herself so that she was just below his chin. Taking a deep breath of James' scent, relishing the ability to smell again, she shut her eyes. James wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered in to her hair and then kissed her head.

"James," she murmured. "… We have a son again. I am a mother, and you are a father. I have never loved you more," Lily said and began to drift. James could only smile and silently agree as he placed a small kiss on her head again.

-

Harry's head lay in Ginny's lap once more.

"You sure you're not tired?" the red head asked gently. Harry nodded, despite his closed eyes and sleepy look. "You're not aching or hurting or anything?"

Finally Harry smiled and opened his eyes. "I'm with you – how could I be hurting?"

Ginny bent down to give him an upside down kiss as they both smiled.

"I'll never get tired of you, ever," she said on his lips.

Harry brought a hand up to her cheek and rubbed gently with his thumb. "I love you, Gin," he breathed. She laughed and cupped her hands on his face and kissed him again as her form of reply.

In the kitchen Remus and Tonks were having at each other's faces.

-

This time it was Ron who disturbed Hermione and Sirius.

Without knocking Ron slid back the door. "Hermione, what's the spell to make you sleepy?" he demanded, yawning. "I want to sleep but I just can't."

"Here –" she began and waved her wand, a tiny purple vial appearing and dropping into her outstretched hand, "just take this. It's a common Sleeping Potion. I made it myself so you should be asleep in ten minutes or less," she half-smiled at him.

"Thanks a million, Hermione. You're a lifesaver," he said and grinned at the both of them as he took the potion from her. "'Night, guys. You both should try and get some sleep too." With that Ron stepped back out and slid the door after him.

"So." Sirius said, at a loss for conversation.

"So, that can't be the only reason you care about me," she said evilly, her mind completely taken away from all of her previous bad thoughts.

"You're right," he said simply with a flourish of his hand as he slouched forward, putting elbows on his knees.

"And…" she helped him along.

"Anddddd…" he drew out the word, giving him a second to collect his thoughts. "And you just make me happy. I don't know why," he grinned at the blue-black sky. Hermione gave him a sarcastic look.

"What possessed you to kiss me, then?"

"I care about you."

"Define care."

"Um."

Sirius was stuck. Did he tell her how he really felt about her? This amazing witch who in his eyes was perfect? Did he run? Or lie to her, and tell her the truth at some later time?

"'Um' what? You're thinking about something, spit it out!" Hermione demanded as she drew her legs up in her chair and wrapped her arms around them, getting more comfortable.

"Err –" he began. He decided to go with his gut. Maybe she liked him back, even. Harry's journal gave him a little evidence of that – why not go for it? Live with no regrets, right? He had been given a second chance at life and love and he was going to live life like there was no tomorrow. He pushed himself out of his chair, his legs weak from nervousness. Hermione watched him carefully, confused. He ran a shaking hand through his dark hair.

"Hermione –" he placed a hand on either of her armrests, bringing his face close to hers. He stared into her warm eyes, and she couldn't seem to break the stare either. She looked into his hard grey eyes and came to one of the happiest realizations of her life.

And then, at the exact same moment, Sirius and Hermione moved forward and their lips met for the very first time.

-

A series of _crack_s came from up the street. All of the members of the Order rushed down the shabby road to Number Twelve. It was time for celebration.

-

**AN:** please tell me you liked it! I really like writing goofy fluffy stuff, and this chapter had a lot of it.

Please review!

And don't forget that I leave in two days and probably won't update for about 5 or 6 days.

**LovE..!**


	8. What, Exactly?

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or pertaining to Harry Potter and/or JK Rowling.

I do not condone drinking AT ALL. But I thought it would do well in this scene.

And thank you **amrawo** for a bit of inspiration!

Chapter 8; What, Exactly?

Glasses clinked merrily and were quickly gulped from. Wine, beer, and whiskey were on nearly everyone's breath.

"The next round's on me!" Sirius slurred slightly, though everyone cheered.

Hermione was shocked to see Minerva McGonagall's cheeks tinged pink from too much wine. She joyfully raised her glass to Sirius and conjured her hat into one resembling a Muggle party hat. 'VICTORY!' was written across the cone in bright letters. Picking the two nearest people, Professor McGonagall conjured identical hats onto Severus Snape and Alastor Moody's head. Hermione couldn't help but openly laugh. The twins were near her and had also noticed their former professor's highly unusual behavior.

Hermione giggled as Fred pointed his wand at Snape's hat, turning it into red and gold colors. George added by making a little ball of fluffy red material appear on the point of the hat.

"What's so funny?" Sirius had drunkenly appeared at Hermione's side. She began laughing again and merely pointed at Snape, who was too drunk to notice his special attentions. Sirius soon was doubled over along with the fairly intoxicated twins.

"I'm getting the camera," Sirius said and ambled away, hitting his leg on the corner of the coffee table. Oh, how he loved parties.

Ron joined the three laughing friends, having noticed Snape's new décor. Grinning, Ron pulled out his wand and turned Snape's hair blue. Hermione and the twins began to roar with laughter again, attracting a bit of attention. They laughed even harder as Snape tucked a stray piece of blue hair behind his ear and downed the last of his whiskey.

"Severus, I –" Moody turned to talk with him, but stopped mid-sentence and shook his head. "Young people, I'll never understand," he grumbled. Snape eyed him quizzically but couldn't hold the expression for long in his state.

Sirius came back with a large black camera in tow.

"You guys get behind him and make faces," Sirius ordered to the four. They, giggling as they made their way through the people, obeyed. Creeping up on the other side of Snape, they began making crude faces and rude hand gestures. With a chuckle, Sirius snapped the photo. Before Snape could notice, they darted to the other side of the room where Sirius walked over to them.

"That one's going in the photo album!" he laughed.

-

An hour later saw everyone in the house crammed into Sirius' sitting room. Despite it's large size, people were squished together and sitting on one another's laps. A few were passed out, sitting upright on the couches. Most had taken something to sober-up, though, and most eyes were focused on Harry, Lily, and James. Hermione sat attentively on Sirius' lap. She was completely sober, but no one else had to know that. The witches and wizards around Sirius and Hermione allotted Hermione's unusual show of affection to liquor.

"Thanks to all of you," Harry began, "I have finally met m-my parents." His stammering was cut off by Lily once again enveloping her only son in a hug. Everyone began clapping. Pulling away with a smile, Harry said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my parents."

After many greetings and re-greetings, the Potters were slightly exhausted. The party continued on for another hour or so until almost everyone had gone home. The Weasley's had decided to stay for a few nights, though, much to Harry's approval.

Molly Weasley began busying herself with cleaning while her children were continuing to talk and socialize with the Potters. Arthur had gone to bed, as had Bill, Charlie, and Fleur.

Sirius and Hermione were sitting on a couch together, close but not quite touching.

"What a party," Hermione smiled. "I do have to say that Professor Snape was the life of it, though," she said thoughtfully. Sirius grinned and agreed.

"I'll have to get that film developed as soon as possible."

"Yep," Ron said as he walked up behind their couch, a glass of pumpkin juice in one hand. "It's hard to believe it's finally over," he grinned, changing the subject.

Hermione gave a happy sigh.

"I know – a lot of things are going to be different."

"More for the good, though," Sirius put in. Hermione smiled at him. Ron nodded and joined Harry and his parents.

The clock chimed six in the morning.

"Christ, Black. One hell of a party!" James called from across the room. Sirius grinned with pride.

"Only a Marauder," he called back. Remus raised his glass to that and then fell back into conversation with one of the Weasley twins.

"You Marauders had lots of parties, then?" Hermione asked.

"_Loads_," he said, his face a narrow grin.

"Boys," she huffed.

"Girls," he replied with a small laugh.

"But I'm no girl! I'm almost twenty-one!"

"And a boy is certainly not in his late thirties!" Sirius retorted. She gave him a mock scowl and punched him lightly. "Now, I would punch you back, but I suppose you are a woman."

"You suppose, huh?" she narrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I suppose," he said casually, draping his arm over the back of the couch behind Hermione's shoulders.

She lowered her voice. "Would a man have kissed you like I, as a woman, did?"

"Ew, you just made me picture James!" he made a disgusted face.

"Picture me, what?" James said across the room.

"You snogging me, mate," Sirius laughed at the expression of disgust on his brother's face.

"Don't ever say that ever again!"

"Will do!" he replied and then turned to Hermione, his voice going low again. "No, I suppose James wouldn't have snogged me as senseless as you did," he flashed her his white teeth.

She blushed.

"I think we should keep our… er… _affections_ at a minimum," she said so only he could hear. Little did Hermione know, this hurt Sirius. Inside his face fell, but outside he kept a cool demeanor.

"What do mean?" he gave a false smile and cocked eyebrow.

"No public displays. Not yet, anyway. Harry … well, Harry already knows that I – that I was, and am, interested in you," she stuttered as her face turned a deeper shade of pink. Sirius' insides rose again. This he could deal with. "But let's not talk about this now, some one might hear," she continued her breathy whisper. Sirius nodded, but decided first to create a bit of havoc.

"Won't tell nobody," he kept grinning. "Won't show nobody – except right now," he whispered quickly and placed an equally quick kiss on her lips.

"Sirius!" she yelled in a whisper. She looked over at the Potters and Weasleys. Harry grinned at her – but James' face was that of surprise; thankfully they were the only ones who had seen. Harry caught Hermione's distressed look and searched for its cause. He saw his father's face. Surreptitiously Harry tapped his father's arm. Harry gave him a knowing look and pretended to cough. James understood not to say anything. James looked back at a smiling Sirius, who was still staring at Hermione. The oldest male Potter inwardly smiled, he hoped things worked out for them.

-

Eight o'clock AM saw a house of sleeping witches and wizards.

Hermione was occupying a room next to Harry's, Ron on her other side, and thought she heard a certain someone tiptoe to Harry's room. She smiled into her pillow. She was happy for Harry and Ginny, they both were in desperate need of happiness and contentment.

Harry must have put up a silencing charm, Hermione figured. She knew Harry and Ginny hadn't… well… waited for marriage. Hermione didn't mind though, she was perfectly happy with their love. If it made the both of them happy, then it made her happy. Despite her tired and aching eyes, Hermione couldn't sleep. A comfortable silence had fallen upon the house and Hermione lay there and listened to it.

She yawned, stretched, and rolled over. Then she screamed. A hand covered her mouth to keep her from waking the peaceful house. Her brown eyes were wide as they stared at her attackers. Meeting a soft grey, her body relaxed. Sirius removed his hand.

"Christ, woman!" he hissed at her in the dark of the room.

"Are you accusing _me_!" Hermione hissed back. "_You_'re the one who was just a big black dog staring at me while I'm trying to get some sleep! How'd you get in here, anyway? I didn't hear or see the door open."

Sirius, despite Hermione's temper at him, laughed quietly.

"I know my own house, Hermione."

"Unfortunately," the witch grumbled. "Now let me try and sleep. I don't feel like taking a potion either, and plus I'm out. You should get some too," she said, snuggling her head into her pillow.

"Why sleep when I can look at you?" he whispered. Hermione was glad it was dark so Sirius wouldn't see her blush.

"How long have you liked me, Sirius?" she asked quietly as she patted a vacant area of her bed for him to sit on. He sat on the edge of her bed as she lay on her side and looked up at him.

"You really want to know?"

"Maybe," she smiled. Even through the dark she could see his eyes smile.

"About a year before that horrid veil."

"Oh."

"And you?" Sirius asked in return. "How long have you liked me?"

"You really want to know?" she kept her voice low.

"Yes," he breathed.

"Too bad," she shirked and put her face in her pillow.

He leaned down next to her head. "Tell me."

She slowly turned her head to look at him. His face was startlingly close to hers, and she could feel his breath on her face, warm and soothing. She stared at him a moment as her voice became quite lodged in her throat. She watched as Sirius closed the small distance between their lips. He pulled away softly, licking his lips.

Finally Hermione spoke, her voice a bit ragged. "After the end of third year. Call it a school girl infatuation that eventually went past the infatuation." Her voice was a whisper.

"What exactly is 'past the infatuation'?" Sirius asked, his eyes locked with hers.

She simply moved her head towards his and placed her lips upon her love's. She pulled her arms out from under the blankets and wrapped around Sirius' shoulders. Sirius deftly moved himself under her blankets and Hermione subconsciously scooted over to give him room, never breaking their kiss. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her warm body to his. Sirius moved one hand to her face. He traced his rough fingers down her jaw line and then across her cheeks and over her shut eyelids.

"Amlawoo," he mumbled through their kiss. Though Hermione didn't understand him in the least, she pressed her lips and tongue harder against his as her heart pounded.

**AN**: I hope you liked it. This chapter's a bit longer than usual, I guess that sort of makes up for my absence. I wonder if you guys even missed me, haha.

Welllll, please review!

**LovE..!**


	9. The Moon and the Sun

All Things Are Binding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of or pertaining to Harry Potter and/or JK Rowling, nor the Decemberists.

Chapter 9; The Moon and Sun

"Amlawoo," he mumbled through their kiss. Though Hermione didn't understand him in the least, she pressed her lips and tongue harder against his as her heart pounded.

Sirius felt her heart thumping in time with his, very fast. His fingers were locked gently, though needily, in her bed-ridden hair. Their breath became ragged and they forgot to take the necessary quick breaks between kisses so that they could breathe. Hermione finally tore her lips and tongue, though reluctantly, from Sirius'. Her chest heaved as she stared at him. Her hands had somehow made their way into his dark hair. She couldn't help but smile to see the morning moon reflected in his eyes, her messy hair settled around his face and hers. She briefly thought of one of her favorite Muggle bands, called the Decemberists, as Sirius began kissing her fingertips.

_There are angels in your angles_

_There's a low moon caught in your tangles_

_There's a ticking at the sill_

_There's a purr of a pigeon to break the still of day_

_As on we go drowning_

_Down we go away_

_And darling, we go a-drowning_

_Down we go away_

_Away_

_There's a tough word on your crossword_

_There's a bed bug nipping a finger_

_There's a swallow, there's a calm_

_Here's a hand to lay on your open palm today_

_As on we go drowning_

_Down we go away_

_And darling, we go a-drowning_

_Down we go away_

_Away_

_There are angels in your angles_

_There's a low moon caught in your tangles_

Hermione indeed felt like she was drowning in Sirius. She felt perfect as he laid there beside her, performing small acts of pleasure and love upon her hands and fingers, a bed bug nipping her fingers. She shut her eyes and moaned as he brought his lips to hers again. They began to drown together, whisked away into a swirling world of emotion.

Sirius took her hands in his and laced his fingers with her.

"Amlawoo," he repeated as they kissed. Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Hm?" she made a soft noise of question. He stared at her, her face lit softly from the faint light coming from the uncurtained window, the moon still visible. He remained quiet, his palms beginning to sweat. He opened his voice to speak, but the words were stuck at the back of his throat. Hermione smiled at him as his lips moved in a way similar to a fish. "It's alright, I think I have an idea anyway," she murmured quietly and replaced her lips upon his floundering ones.

He smiled into the kiss and rubbed his tongue alongside hers, permanently storing to memory how she tasted. He released her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist again, keeping her impeccably close. He didn't want to go too far too fast, so he did his best to keep himself in check and only hold her. He suddenly found this very difficult when Hermione pressed her body harder up against his, hips included. They both gasped at the sudden and arousing contact. Hermione and Sirius' eyes had flown open, their lips still locked.

A fraction of a second later their eyes fluttered shut and they began their passionate kiss again. A moment later Sirius found himself painfully aroused as Hermione, with purpose this time, pressed her heat even harder against him, grinding his hips with her own. He gave a painful moan as he broke their kiss, moving his head backwards a bit.

"You're going to make me do things we might regret," he whispered huskily. He a shameful nod she eased off a bit. "Not that I don't want it, by God!" he laughed slightly, moving closer to her to fill the gap she had just made, returning them to their previous position. "At least give me some good dreams," he said in a breath, claiming her lips briefly, then moving down her jaw line. He smiled into the feathery kisses as she threw her head back slightly, feeling pleasures she hadn't felt since her seventh year with Ron.

Sirius continued to leave a path of light and sensual touches down her neck, stopping where her neck met her shoulder, just above the line of her nightshirt. Hermione's instincts caused her lower half to press up against him again. She wrapped her legs around his tightly, trying to redirect her need. Breathing heavily, Hermione pulled Sirius' face up to her own to kiss him again.

Hermione's Muggle watch beeped the new hour from the bedside table; nine o'clock in the morning. The both sighed at the same time, and then laughed at the coincidence. Hermione stared into his eyes, they were filled with passion. She could still faintly see the morning moon in his eyes, it was fading quickly though as the sun continued to rise.

"You are not just a star to me, Sirius," she began, "You are all the stars in the sky, save two for my parents, and the moon and all the planets." Her voice was soft and tender, slightly ragged. Sirius smiled and kissed her nose.

"Then you are my sun."

-

A wall-version of a grandfather clock chimed eleven o'clock. Ginny nursed her cup of hot tea, glancing up occasionally to look at Harry. She leaned lazily against the kitchen counter and sat her cup down; it was still too hot to begin drinking. Placing her hands on either side of her upon the edge of the counter, she fixed her hazel gaze on Harry. She smiled at his even messier hair. He looked up at her from the table where he sat. He smiled at her sheepishly. Ginny knew what he was thinking about. She blushed slightly.

"I think Hermione knows," she said quietly.

"And? She doesn't mind. She knows how much I love you," he replied. Ginny smiled and looked at the large tiles just to the right of her feet. "Besides," he started, causing Ginny to look up again, "while you were showering I checked Sirius' room, it was empty. Hermione's room was locked and I got no answer when I knocked," he smirked. "I doubt they did anything too big, but I have no doubt that they are both asleep on that little bed."

Ginny grinned.

"You think so? That'd be great if they got together, in my opinion," she said.

"No doubt in my mind, love," Harry replied. "No doubt. They're like us: sun and moon," Harry said softly, pushing himself up from the table and walking towards her. Ginny smiled as Harry pressed his lips sweetly against hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

"AAAAAAAAwwwwwww!" Tonks blurted as she opened the door to the kitchen. Harry's eyes rolled to the ceiling as he broke the kiss but kept his face very close to Ginny's nonetheless. Ginny blushed. Harry turned around.

"Nothing you haven't done before," he smirked and inclined his head at Remus who had just walked into the kitchen, alerted by Tonks' outburst.

"You're very right, Harry," Tonks grinned and grabbed a fistful of Remus' shirt just under the neckline. She pulled him towards her and crashed her lips upon his. Harry laughed as Remus gave a strangled cry and struggled for a moment and then finally surrender to her violent display of love.

The door was pushed further open.

"I realized you liked attention, Tonks, but I never thought you would whore for it," Sirius said half-seriously. His cousin released his werewolf friend. Hermione came into the kitchen after Sirius.

"I wish you were a stranger I could disengage," Remus smiled.

"And become part of your past?" Tonks laughed. "Am I becoming the part that doesn't last?"

"I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves," Remus replied in a singsong voice.

"You two are _the_ corniest couple ever."

Remus turned to look at his friend. "I don't see you with a girlfriend, mate!"

"Oh, but Remus! I'm in over my head!" Sirius sang back.

Everyone grinned, but then Remus cocked his head slightly when he saw Hermione blush. Sirius was serious. It didn't take much to put one and one together, and in this case, Sirius and Hermione. Remus broke out into a big grin. Sirius was watching his friend curiously. Then it dawned on Sirius, he realized that Remus had figured it out, he had caught his clue.

"Sirius, are you and – " Remus began before Sirius suddenly clamped his hand over the wizard's mouth.

Hermione's eyes widened, she realized that Remus figured it out. Hermione heard Harry and Ginny laugh and she looked up from her thoughts. Sirius was wrestling Remus on the kitchen floor now. Tonks was chuckling, though she hadn't caught on as to what was happening.

"- Hermione a – " Remus struggled to say as he momentarily held Sirius' hand an inch away from his mouth before Sirius slammed his hand down again. Tonks' eyes went wide and flew to Hermione. Hermione noticed and blushed. Things were going a bit awry.

"Remus you git!" Sirius yelled and narrowed his eyes. "Won't just shut up and not yell it! Keep it to yourself!" Finally Remus stopped struggling and went limp under Sirius' gaze. The dark haired wizard tentatively removed his hand. Remus sighed and sat up, patting his mousy brown hair down.

"Alright, fine. When are you going to tell other people?" he asked as they stood up and straightened their clothes. Sirius glanced at Hermione.

"Not for a while," he said quietly. "And we'd appreciate it if none you say anything to anyone." Hermione nodded shyly in agreement.

"There's a lot I want to ask – but you'll get pummel me again," Remus said with a mock sigh and turned to make himself a cup of tea.

"Good morning!" Molly Weasley announced cheerily as she popped into the room. "I'm going to make lunches for us all, as celebration, to take for a picnic of sorts. The weather is excellent, and I thought we'd make the best of it!" she declared. They all grinned and nodded in unison. "And," she continued, "We can discuss wedding options." She smiled at Harry, who had his arm around Ginny's shoulders. They both paled slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Now everyone out of the kitchen!" the matriarch continued to order. They obediently filed out after grabbing their teas.

"That was odd," Harry said when he shut the kitchen door behind him.

"Only a little. It is my Mum, after all," Ginny laughed.

"This is true."

Sirius rolled his eyes. Hermione looked up at him, and their eyes met. Hermione smiled as she drowned in her memories of a few hours ago. She could still see the moon in his eyes.

**AN**: So, I recommend that Decemberists song. "Of Angels and Angels" it's called. It's very soothing. I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Please!

Challenge: did anyone catch the other music references besides the Decemberists?

- the first person to get it can give me some random idea (that's acceptable/reasonable) and I'll put it in somehow.

**LovE..!**


End file.
